Escape
by Diivaa Bloom
Summary: [PostStars/OneShot] Usagi no mira hacia atrás. Sólo toma aire, cierra los ojos. Y escapa.


**Disclaimer aplicado/ **Sailor Moon ©Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**ESCAPE.**

**|OneShot**

* * *

**.**

Precipitada, Usagi hace las maletas, colocando dentro de ellas algunas prendas básicas, su diario y un par de aretes dorados con forma de medialuna.

Ella planea huir.

Ella se prepara para escapar rumbo a _Kinmokusei_, planeta de flores doradas; tierra de estrellas fugaces. De especialmente una a la cual recuerda con empeño.

Sonríe con agudeza, mientras una a una las imágenes de él comienzan a colarse por su cabeza, modelando algo similar a una diapositiva en sepia.

Y esa agradable y nostálgica sensación la incita a perderse en ellas, feneciendo en aquella última, cuando él se despide con un _«__Bombón… ¿Sabes? Yo nunca me olvidare de ti.__»_

Tan punzante y doloroso. Tan difícil de sobrellevar y de fingir.

Pero aun así, en ese momento, ella lo hizo muy bien.

Sin embargo ahora todo ha cambiado. Y debe hacer un mayor esfuerzo por ocultar, de aquellos que la rodean, toda la impaciencia que guarda dentro de su corazón.

La cual, como viento helado, se colaba por la ventana de su alcoba incontables noches buscando persuadir aquel órgano endeble, para muchos, que poseía Usagi.

Y haciendo oídos sordos, se amparó en unos brazos fuertes y protectores que le susurraban palabras de amor eterno. Palabras programadas ya de antemano en la mente de ambos.

Más hoy, esos brazos no le son suficientes y le hieren la piel con cada roce; sintiéndose ajena a ellos.

_«__No puedo más.__»_

La repetición constante de aquella rebeldía de sentimientos en su cabeza y en sus entrañas le encaminó hacia la decisión enrevesada más grande de su vida:

Ir tras Seiya.

Ahora sí. Ahora que parte de su labor fue hecha.

En un futuro su pequeña hija de cinco años podría comprenderla. Quizás.

Busca autoconvencerse de ello. Se lo repite cuantiosas veces, mientras tantea por sobre una vitrina la fotografía de su niña.

_«__Bueno, por lo menos no huiste antes. No le impediste el nacer.__»_

Se siente terriblemente egoísta. Sucia pero a la vez… carente de afecto.

Ama a su hija. Ama a sus amigas. Más no siente lo mismo por él: a quien alguna vez llamó _Su Rey_, Su _Mamo-chan._

Sólo anhela cumplir con aquello que dejó pendiente en un rincón oscuro de su mente, donde aquel hombre que le hizo soñar con un futuro diferente, pero tan utópico para ambos, se retuerce encadenado buscando la libertad.

_Seiya Kou_ es su nombre. O por lo menos así se lo conoce —y recuerda— en la tierra.

Usagi hace las maletas y se mira al espejo de reojo. Observa su reflejo —Lo siento, Serenity —le responde a aquella que se revela allí con un rostro triste—. Pero ya viene siendo hora que dejes que Usagi sea feliz.

Y tomando entre sus manos una larga y pesada manta blanca, cubre el gran espejo que ocupa un tercio de su alcoba.

—Tsk. Nunca me gustaron los espejos…

Se enlista para marcharse.

—¿Mamá? —la voz de una adormilada ChibiUsa cae como gotita de lluvia sobre el pasto; silenciosa y apacible. La niña se frota los ojitos y arrastra los pies descalzos sobre la alfombra—. ¿Sales de viaje? —inquiere ella nuevamente, pero ahora un poco más despierta.

—Mi amor, ven aquí —Usagi, con toda la paciencia y el cariño del mundo, le indica que se siente a su lado; al borde de la cama. La niña obedece—. Mamá va a _cazar_ a una estrella fugaz.

La pequeña, con asombro, desvincula sus labios mientras el sueño definitivamente la abandona gracias a la curiosidad que se filtra en su cabecita.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Irás tras ella?... ¿Y cómo lo harás? Uhm, no creo que se deje atrapar tan fácilmente, mamá —la niña se sienta sobre sus rodillas plegadas contra el jergón, mientras la mira cada vez más interesada—. Incluso deben ser mucho más rápidas que la tía Haruka y sus automóviles… ¿Te llevarás a una de las chicas? ¿Podrás sola?

En el rostro de Usagi se bosqueja una media sonrisa. Su hija sin dudas sacó eso de ella. Esa curiosidad innata por querer saberlo todo.

—No mi amor, no me acompañará nadie. Esto es algo que debo hacer sola.

ChibiUsa une sus rosas cejas entretanto un terrible puchero busca asomarse en su boca —¿Ni siquiera puedo ir yo? ¡Mamá, prometiste entrenarme! Déjame ser tu compañía y mostrar que soy digna hija tuya —suelta la niña un tanto molesta. Usagi se carcajea cerrando los ojos.

—Oh, es cierto —se lleva una mano a la boca, aparentando sorpresa—. Mamá lo prometió…, pero verás, ésta vez tendré que posponerlo —y la guardiana del universo la coge por los hombros, mientras comienza a susurrarle cerca del oído, como si de un secreto se tratase—. Mamá necesita hacer esto. Incluso, prometo que cuando capture esa bonita estrella regresaré junto a ella para que la conozcas.

Los ojos de la Pequeña Dama, igual de rosados que sus cabellos y mejillas, se abren de par en par, totalmente ilusionados con lo que su madre garantiza.

—¡Wow, eres genial! —la niña se le abalanza encima con una felicidad profunda. Su mamá sí que era la mejor.

Usagi le corresponde el abrazo, acariciando con parsimonia su coronilla.

—¿Lo soy? —pregunta más para ella misma que a su hija.

La damita asiente en silencio, sólo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Eres tan linda —y con un suave movimiento la recuesta en su cama—. Tan linda que por eso esta noche dormirá aquí, ¿vale?

—¡Sí! —Responde ella y se cubre con las sábanas bordadas en hilo dorado; las cuales llevan la insignia lunar de la realeza—. Y cuando papá llegue ¿No se molestará porque duerma aquí? —pregunta un tanto preocupada.

Esa será su última preocupación.

Usagi puede escuchar una voz tan similar a la suya, que casi podría jurar que proviene del espejo que cubrió minutos antes.

—Aa —niega—. Papá estará bien. Pero prométeme que si lo llegas a ver triste le darás un fuerte abrazo de oso.

—… ¿Y un beso de conejo? —pregunta la niña con inocencia.

Y a ella poco a poco, pedazo a pedacito comienza a sentir una punzada de dolor sobre su pecho… ¿Realmente lo haría?

—Sí —responde; tanto a su pregunta como la que le hizo ChibiUsa.

—De acuerdo —finalmente, la pequeña niña de cabellos rosáceos, heredera de la corona, accede al pedido de su madre. Se cubre un poco más con las sábanas y cierra los ojos como buscando llamar a Morfeo.

La NeoReyna se inclina sobre ella y deposita un cálido beso sobre su frente. Contiene un par de lágrimas que buscaron desertar sin su aprobación.

Todo estaba dicho. Su decisión tomada y el deseo anhelante cubierto por una capa delicada de incertidumbre. Pues bien Usagi lo sabe, quizá le tome su tiempo el encontrar a Seiya, confesarle lo que ha guardado en su pecho tanto tiempo y finalmente, con o sin él, regresar.

Porque ella lo haría.

Porque ella no tendría la flaqueza de dejar por siempre a su bebé —aunque ésta, al saber lo que su madre hizo, decidiera odiarle—.

Levantándose con la delicadeza de no despertar a su primogénita, se encamina hacia uno de los ventanales que dan hacia el jardín oeste, el cual adornado en rosas rojas, todas en honor al amor eterno que Endymion le profesa.

Suspira con fuerza cuando está a punto de saltar sobre ella, aunque el enorme vestido blanco que enfunda sus curvas de mujer adulta lo complicase un poco.

—Pensé, mi Reina, que habría desistido —una voz profunda y llena de calma se alza al aire. La gobernante gira su rostro en dirección a ella, sin sorprenderse de que aquella sailor estuviese allí, llegando justo a tiempo para hacerle dudar sobre sus decisiones.

—Nunca en mi vida me he armado tanto de valor. Así que no me permito vacilar.

Los ojos violáceos de la guerrera buscan escudriñar los siempre azules de la Reina.

—¿Aunque la pequeña dama duerma en su cama creyendo una mentira?

Una mueca inviable de fastidio se dibuja con rapidez en el rostro de la siempre dulce Serenity. Pareciese imposible que se tratase de la misma.

Más aún ésta se vuelve unos pasos quedando cerca de la guardiana del tiempo.

—No he mentido. Sólo confesé parte de mi plan con la sutileza que una madre debe tener con su hija buscando herirla lo menos posible.

—Y si le digo que yo, guardiana de la puerta del tiempo y el espacio, he visto el futuro, o parte de ella, y le aseguro que habrán heridos, ¿podría persuadirla en algo?

El semblante triste y solitario de aquella mujer, cual valle opacado por el invierno, es iluminado por el destello que la luna, majestuosa y solitaria, le brinda a través del cielo despejado.

—Eso es algo que sé muy bien, y por la misma razón de que ambas deseamos evitar tanto desconsuelo, es que pedí tu ayuda.

El silencio abraza con intermitencia a ambas sailors y amigas de antaño, entre diálogo y diálogo, mientras se encaminan sobre sus propias bases y fundamentos sin siquiera alzar la voz.

Sólo el sonido del respirar acompasado de ChibiUsa inunda el ambiente.

Setsuna baja la mirada comprensiva y sostiene con fuerza el báculo en su mano izquierda. Sonríe en una mezcla de tristeza y rendición —Tiene razón, alteza. Si con mi ayuda es posible evitar que lágrimas sean derramadas… —levanta con firmeza la cabeza, logrando que sus miradas se encuentren—, entonces me pongo a sus órdenes.

Hace una minúscula reverencia al tiempo que la rubia de coletas atina a abrir la boca, siendo impedida por ésta —Por ello le concedo el tiempo, NeoReyna Serenity; el tiempo para que descubra lo que su corazón anhela más. Para que logre cumplir con aquella materia pendiente en su vida.

—Plut… —logra la interlocutora susurrar.

—Cuenta con tres semanas, su majestad. Durante ese lapso, Tokio de Cristal caerá en un sueño profundo; en donde su ausencia pasará inadvertida. Sin embargo, una vez cumplido el intervalo, todos y cada uno de ellos despertarán y será su decisión el estar aquí o no cuando ellos lo hagan —sus duras pero ciertas palabras, más que explicativas rayan el reproche. Uno que se lo tiene más que merecido, pensarían decididamente algunas de sus guardianas.

—Entiendo —Usagi toma aire, haciéndose de aquella esperanza nacida.

Mentalmente se graba aquellas palabras que como un cartel luminoso le señalan algo que por nada del mundo debe olvidar:

_«__Tres semanas__»_

_«__Encontrar a Seiya__»_

_«__Regresar__»_

El tiempo es algo sobre lo cual ella no posee el control. El encontrar a su estrella sólo depende del valor, rapidez y decisión de llegar a él. Y el regresar es algo indiscutible. Usagi lo hará aunque falle con el segundo postulado.

Si aquella pequeña esperanza de ser feliz no se realiza, entonces ella permanecerá al lado del rey sin pestañear, fingiendo que aquello nunca sucedió. Sobre todo para evitar que su pequeña niña sufra a costa de los deseos egoístas de una mujer que creció con un papel protagónico anticipado.

La guerrera del cambio, con un leve asentimiento, da inicio al plan de su reina elevando el báculo por sobre su cabeza y susurrar: _Cierre de la cúpula oscura*, _logrando así obstruir el portal espacio-tiempo.

Una potente luz naciente de la cúpula de su báculo logra cegar todo a su alrededor, enmudeciendo cada sonido existente.

Todo movimiento se inmuta pausadamente y cada ser vivo se sumerge bajo una estela de ensoñación profunda.

—Gracias, Plut —con una sonrisa nítida, que apenas logra captarse debido a la incandescencia ocasionada, se despide del único rostro que conoce su secreto.

Camina sigilosamente hacia el portal que sólo ha sido abierto con el propósito de brindarle un atajo a la eterna gobernante del universo. A través de ella, una clara y profunda luz le espera. Como exhortándola de un deber tan pesado y grande como el propio cosmos.

Su silueta pequeña pronto se ve consumida tras ella, desapareciendo como un murmullo, como el aleteo de una mariposa que busca volar y llegar al sol, aunque queme sus alas en el proceso.

Usagi no mira hacia atrás, sólo toma aire.

Cierra los ojos.

Y escapa.

**_«·__»_**

* * *

*Decidí usar ésta habilidad de Sailor Plut en lugar del _Time Stop,_ que como bien se sabe le produce la muerte.

* * *

**Nota:** ¿Egoista? ¿Cruel? ¿No debió hacer ésto? O quizá ¿Ya se había tardado? xD Apunten y disparen; pero recuerden, Usagi sólo es una marioneta u.u

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
